the_unofficial_roblox_tower_defense_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Freezer
Description The freezer was introduced during the SFOTH 2019 Event as a support style tower. As of making this page, Freezer spam is insanely strong espically with its ability. It has a blue torso, yellow arms and head, and gray legs. The Freezers DPS, at max level, is 10.666, however, it makes up for its low damage with strong utility. Unfortunately, its freeze effect doesnt effect several types of zombies such as the Slow Boss. It wields a cyro gun. The Freezer is an excellent stalling tower and its ability, unlocked at level 5, has the capability to freeze bosses. Its ability allows towers to have more time to take down the zombies while frozen. Zombies that walk into the iceberg will also get frozen but they can still stun towers. An effective strategy is to purchase a freezer, quickly upgrade it to max rank, use the ability, and then sell and repeat. If executed quickly enough, you can significantly stall strong bosses such as the Gravekeeper and the Molten Boss. It should be noted that this strategy drains through money so it should be used in the later phases of the game. Upgrades Level 1 - Frost Knuckles - 350$ * +2 Range * Sell Price changed to 199$ 'Level 2 - Frost Vision - 600$' * +2 Range * +2 Damage * 3 > 2.25 Firerate * Sell Price changed to 349$ Level 3 - Winter Attire- 1500$ * +3 Damage * Freeze time 0.35 > 0.5 *Frost Mark (Damages frozen zombies over time. This is similar to the Pyromancer's flame effect. * Sell Price changed to 724$ Level 4 - Subartic Vest - 3000$ * * 2.25 > 0.6 Firerate * Freeze Time 0.5 > 0.75 * Sell Price changed to 1474$ Level 5 - Subzero Hero - 7250$ * +2 Range * +2 Damage * +Ability: Ice Age ($250- Freezes all zombies in a nearby area) * Freeze time 0.75 > 1 * Sell Price changed to 3286$ Ice Age Ability This ability is only exclusive to the Freezer. It costs $250 and has A snowflake is created at the center of the Freezer. Freezes all zombies around the Freezer, excluding major bosses such as Molten Boss and Fallen King. The ability has a radius of about 10 studs and lasts about 3 seconds. This ability is very effective at "U" bends as this position would allow the Freezer to freeze alot more zombies and have the ability be used to its maximum. Trivia *Occasionally, Freezer's Ice Drop would end up not being able to freeze zombies. Update History *(10/13/19) Freezer got reworked and no longer attacks in bursts. **The Freezer's projectile splash radius was increased. **Base Range changed from 8 to 10. **Base Freeze time up from 0.35 to 0.75. **All Freeze time upgrades removed except for Level 5. **Level 2 Burst 1 > 2 upgrade removed, replaced with Firerate 3 > 2.25. **Level 3 Hidden Detection removed, replaced with Frost Mark. **Level 4 Burst 2 > 3 upgrade removed. **Level 4 Firerate upgrade changed from 3 > 2.25 to 2.25 > 6. **Level 5 ability changed from Ice Drop to Ice Age. *(8/15/2019) Ice Drop no longer freezes final bosses. *(6/24/2019) Freezer added. Category:Towers